Currently, it is very difficult and uncomfortable for individuals to explore marshland, swamps, and other areas via boat/watercraft for extended time periods. Generally, these areas can be explored during daylight hours, but not for extended periods of time, such as overnight and multi-day trips. While watercraft/boats do exists that allow individuals to explore marshland and swamps, the watercraft does not provide for overnight or multi-day trips whereby individuals can explore and/or stay out in the marshland and/or swamps and still be comfortable and safe from the environment.
While various types of portable umbrellas and shade structures made of various types of fabric do exist that provide passengers of boats/watercraft temporary protections from heat and the effects of the sun, such shade structures and umbrellas are not configured to provide protection and shelter and the protection needed for an individual/passenger of a boat to stay on a boat for extended periods of time, such as multi-day and overnight trips. In addition, the various portable shade structures and umbrellas that currently exists are not adaptable and configurable such that said structures can be configured and utilized to provide complete shelter and cover for an individual to stay on said boats/watercraft on a multi-day trip.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a shelter assembly on a vessel that is portable, can be easily stored on a vessel, and can be easily assembled to convert a vessel into a floating tent capable of providing shelter to multiple individuals on a boat and enable said individuals to stay on the vessel for multi-day and overnight trips and have shelter from the environment and withstand various weather conditions, such as high wind and heavy rain.